


when the moon falls asleep

by madnexx



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Aroace Choi Jongho, Aromantic, Aromantic Choi Jongho, Asexual Character, Asexual Choi Jongho, Asexuality, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Drunk Texting, Fluff, M/M, Meet-Cute, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous Jung Wooyoung, Polyamory, Texting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29539254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madnexx/pseuds/madnexx
Summary: joongiehaha very funnyif you're not yeosang, who are you, then?xxx-xxx-xxx[sent a picture]joongie....fuck, did I accidentally text a model
Relationships: Choi San/Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa
Comments: 36
Kudos: 129





	1. A bunch of weirdos

**joongie**

LISTEN HERE YOU LITTLE BITCH

I TAKE SUCH GOOD PICTURES OF YOU

AND YOU DO THIS??

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

New phone  
Who dis

**joongie**

CAN YOU NOT SEE MY FACE?  
I know that pic is blurry af (once again, your fault) but I thought you'd at least know who you spend this afternoon with, yeosang

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

Sorry, not Yeosang

**joongie**

haha very funny  
if you're not yeosang, who are you, then?

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

**joongie**

....fuck, did I accidentally text a model

_[change **xxx-xxx-xxx** to **hottie??** ] [ **yes** |no]_

**hottie??**

I'm afraid I'm not a model, just a regular university student.  
Although I do work as a shop assistant and people sometimes sneakily take pictures of me but that's neither here nor there.

 **joongie**  
fuck, dude, I'm really sorry, my friend yeosang just changed his phone after dropping his old one into the lake when he was trying to do a headstand and fell over and he must have given me the wrong number  
I'm really sorry, for real  
please don't call the police on me

**hottie??**

I'm not going to call the police on you for accidentally texting me lol  
Can I just ask... how exactly did your friend manage to drown his phone when doing a headstand?

**joongie**

well, like, me, him and our friends san and jongho were by the lake, right  
and jongho is like, really strong, I'm talking like 'break an apple in half with his bare hands' kind of strong and he was showing us how to do a headstand and san was like let me try too and so he did but he fell over and almost fell into the lake but luckily he didn't but THEN jongho says to yeosang 'bet you can't do it with your noodly arms' and like, yeosang has the biggest crush on san, I swear, so he was like fucking watch me bro and he tried but...  
well, he fell over, slid down this small hill and plopped into the lake like a fish and his phone was in his pocket and when he tried to turn it on after getting out, it was completely soaked and wouldn't work, so  
anyway... yeah

**hottie??**

You have some very interesting friends.

**joongie**

haha yeah, we're all a bunch of weirdos  
I also have a friend called Mingi but he couldn't go out with us bc he broke his leg last week and was too lazy to use crutches  
...it was probably for the best that he wasn't there, now that I think about it  
he's very lively, he wouldn't be able to sit still and probably hurt himself even more

**joongie**

haha anyway  
sorry again for yelling at you when I thought you were my friend  
have a nice rest of the evening!

**hottie??**

Oh. Of course. Apology accepted.  
Have a nice evening as well, it was nice talking to you.

**joongie**

yeah you too

_Delivered 9:14PM_

○ ○ ○

**[WE ARE THE WEIRDOS, MISTER]**

**princess minki  
** yo where the hell is yeosang  
can someone add him

 **joongie**  
I tried texting him because he takes the shittiest pics but I ended up talking to some model-dude because clearly, yeosang didn't even give me the right number

 **apple breaker**  
that's so sad alexa play call me maybe

 **princess minki**  
I hate that song

 **sanflower**  
what do you mean, carly rae jepsen is my QUEEN

 **princess minki**  
fr tho, yeosang has my headphones, can somebody add him I don't have his number and I really want them back

 **sanflower**  
I'll try adding him hold on

_[ **sanflower** added **sangie♥** to **WE ARE THE WEIRDOS, MISTER** ]_

_[ **sangie♥** changed his nickname to **yeoyeo** ]_

**yeoyeo  
** waddup I'm jared, I'm 19 and I never fucking learned how to read

**joongie**

or type numbers, clearly

 **yeoyeo**  
is this an attack

 **princess minki**  
hongjoong is mad  
let him be, you know he's cute when he gets all angry  
must be because he's so small

 **joongie**  
says the overcooked noodle

 **sanflower**  
so cute ♥.♥

 **joongie**  
LISTEN HERE YOU MUSCLE PIG

 **apple breaker**  
he literally has no chill  
how come there's so much anger in such a small body?

 **princess minki**  
tiny people always have so much rage within them  
it honestly scares me  
unlike this very cute tol boi in my calculus class  
he is a blessing

 **yeoyeo**  
do you even know his name

 **princess minki**  
do I need to?  
I will see it once he signs our marriage papers <3

 **joongie**  
you all disgust me  
jongho is the only one I can trust

 **apple breaker**  
my aromantic ass will never blind you with this lovey-dovey bullshit, hyung-nim

 **sanflower**  
wait, what did I do?? I'm single as well?? and I don't flirt with anyone in this chat?

 **joongie**  
you're the object of desire of so many, san  
I can never forgive you

 **joongie**  
HOWEVER  
BACK TO MY PROBLEMS  
YEOSANG WHY CAN'T YOU EVER TAK A GOOD PICTURE OF ME TT

 **yeoyeo**  
what do you mean, I take the best pictures

**joongie**

****

**.**

**yeoyeo  
** your smile just shines in that picture, hyung <3

 **joongie  
** stop trying to butter me up, it's not gonna work  
I accidentally texted this pic to someone who looks like a model because of you  
EVERYTHING IS YOUR FAULT

 **princess minki**  
can we see this model-like creature then?

 **sanshine**  
come on, mingi, he shouldn't just breach someone's privacy like that

 **princess minki**  
...well, I totally would lol  
but can we at least get a name then?

 **joongie**  
I never asked for his name  
but since I feel no remorse and it's not like you guys are gonna share his pic anywhere and he did send it to me unsolicited,

**princess minki**  
wow

 **apple breaker**  
what a hot specimen

 **joongie**  
right??

 **sanflower**  
some people are just born lucky...

 **yeoyeo**  
you're pretty too, san  
like a flower  
a sanflower

 **sanflower**  
I prefer the term 'handsome' but thanks, yeosang  
you're pretty too <3

 **joongie**  
somebody save me before I barf

 **apple breaker**  
it's okay, hyung  
you always have me

 **joongie**  
and I appreciate that

 **yeoyeo**  
maybe you should try talking to that model-dude  
you might not be so disgusted by all the romance if you find someone, hyung

 **joongie**  
as if someone like him would ever date me lol  
good try, yeosang

 **sanflower**  
why are you putting yourself down, hyung?  
you're handsome, cute, can rap, I mean what else can a man want?

 **joongie**  
okay thanks for the pep talk but have you not seen him? that dude's face should be on billboards

 **apple breaker**  
I'd put your face on a billboard

 **joongie**  
this is why you're my favourite, jongho

 **apple breaker**  
uwu

 **yeoyeo**  
did he just uwu

 **princess minki**  
let him be, he's cute, since he's the youngest

 **princess minki**  
but I agree with yeosang, hyung  
you could try talking to him more  
maybe he's nice, at least you could gain a new friend?

 **joongie**  
are you implying you guys are not enough for me as my friends

 **yeoyeo**  
...maybe he has less hot friends that would date you?

 **joongie**  
I see.  
well, might as well give it a shot, right?

 **sanflower**  
that's my boy!

_Delivered 10:47PM_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi this is my first time trying texting in English please be nice uwu


	2. violence is always the answer

**joongie**  
hello  
it's me

 **hottie??**  
Um, weird friends guy, right?  
Hello.

 **joongie**  
listen, I just think we got off on the wrong foot  
(me yelling at you. that was the wrong foot)  
so I'd like to do this properly  
Hi, I'm Hongjoong!  
This is a normal picture of me.

**hottie??**  
Oh? You dyed your hair?

 **joongie**  
ah, yeah, I cut it a bit as well  
was getting bored lol

 **hottie??**  
It suits you.

 **joongie**  
heh thanks

 **hottie??**  
Why do you have just one fingernail painted, though? Were you too lazy to do the rest?

 **joongie**  
no, it's... there's this Polished Man campaign that brings awarness to violence against children, it serves to draw attention to the issue, so I'm glad you asked

 **hottie??**  
That's very noble of you.

 **joongie**  
not really, it's honestly the least I could do to help

 **hottie??**  
Do you have any links where I could donate to this cause? I'd like to know more about it.

 **joongie**  
whoa for real? I thought you were a university student, you sure you have the money?  
... I apologize that was rude  
but yes, hold on a bit, I'll find some

 **hottie??**  
Thank you.

 **joongie  
** _[ link] [link] [link]_  
first one tells you more about the campaign and the other two are donation links, you can choose which one you prefer hehe

 **hottie??**  
Thank you I will look into them.

 **joongie**  
yeah  
so, what's your name?

_Delivered 14:52 PM_

○ ○ ○

**[WE ARE THE WEIRDOS, MISTER]**

**joongie**  
he left me on read.

 **princess minki**  
lmaooo that's so funny, hyung

 **apple breaker**  
WHO DO I HAVE TO FIGHT

 **joongie**  
don't fight anyone, just  
:(

 **apple breaker**  
okay now I'm definitely fighting him

 **yeoyeo**  
I heard we're fighting somebody? Can i join?

 **princess minki**  
you literally cannot hurt a fly, sangie

 **yeoyeo**  
are you implying I am weak

 **apple breaker**  
I'm not gonna imply it  
I'll outright say it.  
Yeosang hyung, your noodle arms can't do any harm

 **yeoyeo**  
fucking watch me, bitch

 **joongie**  
children, don't fight

 **apple breaker**  
I won't fight yeosang but I will fight whoever made you sad, hyung, so  
don't be shy, drop a name <3

 **joongie**  
I don't know his name, that's the last thing I asked before he left me on read :(

 **sanflower**  
hi, I just got here, what are we talking about?

 **yeoyeo**  
hi, sannie <3

 **sanflower**  
hi, yeo <3

 **apple breaker**  
can I barf? I'm gonna barf.

 **princess minki**  
don't get in the way of love, jongho

 **sanflower**  
what are you two on about? I just asked what's going on?

 **apple breaker**  
he's so oblivious, your honor

 **yeoyeo**  
good, otherwise you'd feel these noodly arms around both of your necks

 **princess minki**  
kinky ;)

 **sanflower**  
???

 **princess minki**  
we're fighting a boy for hyung, wanna join?

 **sanflower**  
no, I don't like violence

 **apple breaker**  
@ yeosang

 **yeoyeo**  
(ง •̀_•́)ง  
I mean  
um  
(✿◕‿◕)

 **apple breaker**  
Violence Is Always The Answer

 **sanflower**  
Violence Is Never The Answer

 **princess minki**  
The Answer Is Alwa  
GUYS  
PRETTY BOY ALERT

 **yeoyeo**  
wait but I wanna know what's the answer

 **apple breaker**  
also, hongjoong hyung??? are we forgetting about him?

 **joongie**  
It's fine, I'm gonna sulk by myself, you guys have fun!

 **princess minki**  
WHAT DO I DO HE'S SO SKDJFKDJ  
AND I'M JUST KSDKJDK  
AAAAAAAA

 **yeoyeo**  
he's lost it, your honor

 **apple breaker**  
guys he's meditating

 **sanflower**  
he's died

 **princess minki**  
he's soooo handsome I'm gonna dieeee  
I hope you all have my funeral playlist ready

 **yeoyeo**  
always 😔✊

 **princess minki**  
he's a dance major  
I want him to dance on my GRAVE

 **apple breaker**  
that's nasty, hyung  
is that what love feels like

 **yeoyeo**  
no, don't take ideas from him

 **sanflower**  
how would you know, yeo? you ever been in love?

 **yeoyeo**  
ahaha no  
totally not in love with u  
no way

 **sanflower**  
what?

 **yeoyeo**  
nothing <3

 **princess minki**  
HE SAW ME LOOKING AT HIM OH NO  
HE SKDJFKJSDFKJSDFKJH  
HE SLIMED AT ME!!!!

 **joongie**  
he slimed at you?  
that doesn't sound very... sanitary

 **princess minki**  
*SMILED  
HE HAS DIMPLES  
I-  
HAND IN MARRIAGE, SIR

 **apple breaker**  
can you at LEAST tell us his name

 **princess minki**  
I would if i knew it jongho  
but all I know is that he's tall as hell and the man of my dreams.

 **sanflower**  
this is so sad, we don't know a name so we can't even stalk his social media  
why are all the gays around me so useless

 **yeoyeo**  
speaking of useless gays  
hongjoong hyung, how are you on this fine day

 **joongie**  
fucking EAT ME, yeosang

 **yeoyeo**  
was that a proposition

 **joongie**  
to you? never

 **princess minki**  
can you guys focus on ME for one second  
I'm having a crisis here  
my crush just smiled on me  
he's seen my ugly face on this fine afternoon  
I am in heaven

 **yeoyeo**  
already? but I didn't even whip out your funeral playlist yet?

 **sanflower**  
I think he meant figuratively 

**apple breaker**  
having a crush is so weird  
like what makes you decide he's... the one?

 **princess minki**  
he just  
he's just  
so   
pretty  
and handsome  
and he reminds me of a puppy  
and whenever I see him, my whole day just gets better even when we don't speak bc he literally doesn't know I exist but just seeing him fills me with so much joy, I can't explain it

 **apple breaker**  
ah, must be an allo thing, then  
nevermind

 **sanflower**  
me @ sangie

 **yeoyeo**  
AKSJJDKSJFH

 **apple breaker**  
...that was an ugly keyboard smash, my dude

 **joongie**  
GUYS HE RESPONDED  
nevermind  
nobody fight him, I'm keeping him

 **sanflower**  
who responded? I'm so confused

 **princess minki**  
the boy that left hongjoong on read  
I guess we not fighting him, then?  
sad, I was looking forward to it

 **joongie**  
he's so precious, he donated to the Polished Man campaign  
maybe there are some good people in this world  
I'm definitely befriending him

 **apple breaker**  
wait, was it the model dude that left you on read?

 **joongie**  
hold on, brb

_Delivered 16:23PM_

○ ○ ○

 **hottie??**  
Sorry, I was looking at the website you sent me and then donated some money. I will defintely tell my friends about this.  
Sorry for not responding to you.

 **joongie**  
it's okay!! I'm glad you found interest in the campaign!

 **hottie??**  
:)  
My name is Seonghwa by the way.

 **joongie**  
cool  
um  
how old are you?

 **hottie??**  
I was born in '98. What about you?

 **joongie**  
same! I was born in Novermber

 **hottie??**  
Oh, I was born in April.

 **joongie**  
should I call you hyung, then?  
um, if you'd let me

 **hottie??**  
No need to, we're the same age basically anyway, you can just call me casually.

 **joongie**  
oh, alright hehe  
so, Seonghwa, what are you studying, if I may ask?

_[change **hottie??** to **seonghwa (hyung)** ]_

**seonghwa (hyung)**  
I'm an English lit major! I enjoy reading so I chose it as my major :)

 **joongie**  
with a face like that?  
...I swear I usually have a filter when I text  
okay that is a lie, I don't  
but I try, I swear  
sorry

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Yes, I do indeed study English literature with a face like this.

**joongie**  
you didn't have to send a selca

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
You sent one so I felt it was only courteous to send one back.

 **joongie**  
I wanted to ask why you text so... proper   
but I guess it comes with being an eng lit major

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
I wouldn't say. We have a group chat with some people from the department and they all text like barbars. I guess it's only me.

 **joongie**  
barbars skjdkj  
why are your insults so funny

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Strange. Nobody ever calls me funny. Haha.

 **joongie**  
maybe you should insult them some and they'll laugh ;)

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Haha, I might try that.   
Excuse me, but I have to go read a book for class, I've been putting it off the entire day and I should start already.  
But it was nice talking to you, I hope we get to talk again soon.

 **joongie**  
yeah, me too  
bye, Seonghwa

_Delivered 17:58PM_


	3. Et tu?

**[WATCH OUT FOR THEM WEIRDOS]**

**toothless**  
Guys, help  
I'm talking to a cute boy :(

 **sexy woo**  
YOU  
A BOY  
TALKING  
IN ONE SENTENCE  
wow, I thought I'd never see the day

 **cutie puppy**  
omg congrats, hyung!!!  
what's his name?

 **toothless**  
Hongjoong. He's the same age as me and he-  
he-

[rest].

 **sexy woo**  
wow, he's a pretty boy, too  
I can't believe my eyes.  
How did it happen?

 **toothless**  
Remember when I told you some guy accidentally texted me instead of his friend?

 **cutie puppy**  
the one with dumbass friends who do headstands by the lake?

 **toothless**  
That's him.  
He texted me today to properly introduce himself after I thought we would never talk again and he was so NICE. He told me about this Polished Man campaign (I'll tell you guys about it later) and then we talked a bit and he kept being nice to me so I panicked and said I need to study.

 **sexy woo**  
why am I not surprised

 **toothless**  
You don't understand. He called me FUNNY.  
Me.

 **sexy woo**  
damn, is he right in the head?

 **cutie puppy**  
don't be mean, hyung can be funny sometimes

 **sexy woo**  
name a single time when he was funny. I'm waiting.

 **cutie puppy**  
when he drunk danced to baby shark in a sexy way? that was pretty funny

 **sexy woo**  
that wasn't him being funny, it was him being embarrassing and I was disgusted by that, not entertained, therefore my point still stands

 **cutie puppy**  
damn, you're so hard to please, wooyoung

 **sexy woo**  
what can I say, I'm a joy to be around

 **toothless**  
Surely.

 **sexy woo**  
WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN

 **toothless**  
Listen, can we just... talk about Hongjoong pls. I think I fell in love at first sight?  
I know it's impossible and that I'm just falling or his looks but he was so nice and I'm not used to people thinking I'm funny and it seems like he's a really genuine person and I- I-  
gUYS

 **cutie puppy**  
you got it bad.

 **sexy woo**  
whipped lol

 **cutie puppy**  
says you? do I have to remind you of the time you saw skater boy for the first time? you were so gone for him lmao

 **sexy woo**  
that's because skater boy is the single most beautiful person in the entire universe AND the way he skated.... oof, I was ready to ask him to rail me right then and there

 **toothless**  
Disgusting.

 **cutie puppy**  
why didn't you, then?

 **sexy woo**  
I-

 **cutie puppy**  
it's because you're chicken shit, wooyoung

 **sexy woo**  
I'm?? being??? attacked???

 **toothless**  
Deserved.

_Delivered 18:20_

○ ○ ○

**[WE ARE THE WEIRDOS, MISTER]**

**apple breaker**  
so we're not fighting anyone???  
but that was going to be the highlight of my day!

 **yeoyeo**  
do you always choose violence when you wake up?

 **princess minki**  
he works out every morning. I think you know the answer, yeo

 **apple breaker**  
just bc I like my body being healthy I'm being attacked?

 **joongie**  
I think there's a difference between having a healthy body and having brute strength

 **apple breaker**  
et tu, hyung?

 **sanflower**  
what do you even need all that strength for, it's not like you're trying to impress anyone with it

 **apple breaker**  
maybe I'm impressing myself? I wanna be strong, there's nothing wrong with that.  
And I like it when people admire me for something, for example my great singing skills, like as long as they don't fall in love with me, I'm good.   
And let's be real here, who would fall in love with me

 **joongie**  
bro do you want a list of names  
bc I can give you one  
with my name being right there at number one  
ily bro

 **apple breaker**  
ily2, hyung <3

 **yeoyeo**  
...

 **princess minki**  
ah, yes, I too love it when people admire me for my great singing skills <3

 **yeoyeo**  
you literally sound like a dying possum

 **sanflower**  
why a possum

 **princess minki**  
I take offense to that  
do I not sound anything like a possum  
maybe an alligator  
I could do with an alligator  
a possum tho? I don't accept  
you won't stick me with a possum label  
I REFUSE

 **joongie**  
damn, Mingi, calm down, it ain't that deep

 **princess minki**  
I don't see anyone calling YOU a possum, how can you know my rage?

 **sanflower**  
do possums even make sound  
I swear I've never heard a possum make a sound

 **apple breaker**  
do you normally encounter possums for them to make any sounds?

 **sanflower**  
no, but,, still.

 **joongie**  
why are we even having this conversation

 **apple breaker**  
right, let's talk about why we can't fight your boy!!  
I am: disappointed.

 **joongie**  
HE DONATED TO THE POLISHED MAN CAMPAIGN AND IS GOING TO TELL HIS FRIENDS ABOUT IT  
...if he has any  
he seemed like the kind of a person that doesn't have any friends  
damn, now I feel bad.  
should I introduce him to you guys so he's not lonely?

 **sanflower**  
I mean, I don't see why not, I love making new friends

 **apple breaker**  
just to be clear: it is that model dude from earlier?

 **joongie**  
yeah, he sent me another selca!!

honestly, [rest.]

 **princess minki**  
handsome people upset me.

 **sanflower**  
you must be really upset when you look into the mirror, then

 **princess minki**  
I- why are you flirting with me?

 **sanflower**  
I was just stating a fact?  
You handsome, bro

 **princess minki**  
thanks, bro  
you too

 **sanflower**  
(✿◕‿◕)

 **yeoyeo**  
my heart hurts

 **apple breaker**  
maybe get that checked

 **joongie**  
he said he had to study but when I talk to him next, I'll ask if he wants to meet you guys  
unless it's too soon  
is it too soon  
I mean I barely know the guy  
he might think I'm weird  
or he might not want to have anything to do with you bc of the headstand thing

 **princess minki**  
did you tell him I had nothing to do with it

 **joongie**  
yes  
how's your leg, btw?

 **princess minki**  
getting my cast taken off on monday!

 **apple breaker**  
wow, congrats, hyung  
you looked really weird walking with the crutches I'm glad I won't have to watch you struggle with them anymore

 **princess minki**  
...is this attack Mingi day  
why do all my friends hate me  
(except for San. San best boy)

 **yeoyeo**  
lol  
agreed

 **sanflower**  
thanks guys, ily'all

 **apple breaker**  
y ' a l l

 **yeoyeo**  
you got a problem with that, shorty?

 **apple breaker**  
I am?? taller than you???

 **yeoyeo**  
...fuck

 **joongie**  
but guys  
is it weird to have him meet my friends when I barely know him?

 **apple breaker**  
I mean, you can just say you told us that you accidentally texted him and that we wanted to meet him  
if he says no, just be chill

 **joongie**  
I can be chill

 **princess minki**  
...right

 **joongie**  
i am the chillest chilli in the entire bag of chillis

 **sanflower**  
you keep that mindset, hyung

 **yeoyeo**  
oh, right, I wanted to ask  
@ sannie will you go out with me to that new coffee shop tomorrow? I was thinking maybe we could meet at the skate park after you're finished with school and go there?

 **sanflower**  
yeah, sure thing, I'd love to go with you!!

 **yeoyeo**  
hehe n i c e

 **apple breaker**  
🤢

_Delivered 19:53_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> come be friends with me on twitter @_yeotiny!


	4. Bitch hyung

**seonghwa (hyung)**  
Um. Hi.

 **joongie**  
omg hello  
how've you been, my dude  
did your study session go well  
tell me about your day

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Oh haha  
I studied well yesterday.  
Got a lot of things done.  
And my day was fine, I talked to my friends which made me really happy even though they can be dumbasses sometimes.

 **joongie**  
yeah I know that, my friends are also dumbasses haha  
that's great that your day was fine!!  
my day was actually kind of shitty, I went with my friend Mingi to take his cast off and he /broke one of the crutches in half when he fell on them/  
he's so clumsy, I swear  
my friends are the worst, but I still love them

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Your friends sure sound like a handful lol

 **joongie**  
they are, but I couldn't ask for anyone else.  
sorry, I'm probably oversharing

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
No! I like it when you talk to me, you can talk all you want, it's endearing

 **joongie**  
already endeared by me, are you?  
lol jk  
anyway, so I told my friends about the incident how I accidentally texted you instead of Yeosang, right  
and they would like to meet you!  
or, talk to you anyway  
would you be interested in being added into a group chat with them?  
(don't be shy to tell no if you don't wanna, I won't be offended)

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Well, I don't know. It's a bit scary to talk to new people haha  
Besides, I'm no fun, they'll probably get bored of me soon and then it will be awkward.

 **joongie**  
nooo I promise you that won't happen, my friends are chill, they like anyone who's not a major asshole and you honestly seem like a pretty nice guy, so

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
You really think so?

 **joongie**  
yeah, sure thing, Seonghwa  
you seem cool  
I'm sure my friends will love you

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Well, if you say so...  
I guess you can add me then

 **joongie**  
cool! I will let them know then, hold on a sec

_Delivered 10:12_

○ ○ ○

**[WE ARE THE WEIRDOS, MISTER]**

**joongie**  
he said yes!!

 **princess minki**  
to the dress!!

 **sanflower**  
who said yes?

 **joongie**  
Seonghwa!

 **yeoyeo**  
who dat

 **joongie**  
did I... never tell you his name

 **apple breaker**  
are you talking about model dude?

 **joongie**  
yeah  
lol sorry, it must've slipped my mind that I haven't told you yet  
but!! I talked to him and he agreed to meeting you guys via a group chat!

 **princess minki**  
cool, I love meeting new people!

 **yeoyeo**  
I don't

 **apple breaker**  
well tough luck, bitch

 **yeoyeo**  
that's bitch HYUNG to you

 **sanflower**  
why do you two fight all the time?

 **yeoyeo**  
he started it!

 **apple breaker**  
I am but a baby, I take no responsibility

 **joongie**  
....so I'm making a new group chat to add Seonghwa in  
what should it be called?

 **yeoyeo**  
homewrecker jongho club

 **apple breaker**  
since when am I a homewrecker?? I'm literally aro??

 **princess minki**  
you could totally wreck a home with you bare hands tho

 **sanflower**  
seconded.

 **joongie**  
oh, I'm sorry, I meant *serious ideas ONLY

 **sanflower**  
I'm so used to this chat name that I can't think of anything else

 **princess minki**  
let's just call it The Craft Enthusiasts then

 **apple breaker**  
what if he isn't a The Craft Enthusiast tho

 **yeoyeo**  
then he cannot be welcomed into the group

 **apple breaker**  
valid.

 **joongie**  
alrighty then, the craft enthusiasts it is but just bc I'm terrible at chat names and I don't have any other idea and I don't want to keep Seonghwa waiting

 **yeoyeo**  
whipped already?

 **apple breaker**  
like a whipping cream.

_Delivered 10:36_

○ ○ ○

_[ **joongie** created **The Craft Enthusiasts** ]_   
_[ **joongie** added **jongho** , **yeosang** , **choi san** and **mingi** to **The Craft Enthusiasts** ]  
[ **joongie** added **seonghwa (hyung)** to **The Craft Enthusiasts** ]_

**[The Craft Enthusiasts]**

**joongie  
** welcome!

 **jongho**  
you actually named the chat this? damn bro

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Hello.

 **mingi**  
hi!! I'm Song Mingi!!  
Let's be friends!!

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Hello, Mingi. Are you the one who broke his leg? And the crutches?

 **mingi**  
damn, Joong, you told him about the crutches too? I can't trust anyone in this house

 **joongie**  
we don't live in a house

 **mingi**  
it's an expression

 **jongho**  
this is me if you wanna be sure we're not a cult

**choi san**  
we could still be a cult  
a cult of CUTIES!  
Hi, I'm Choi San as you can see, this is me!!

****

**seonghwa (hyung)**  
The contact lenses really suit you, San.

 **choi san**  
thank you!! ah, you're so sweet  
hyung, we're keeping him

 **joongie**  
yeah yeah

 **mingi**  
I'm gonna send a selca too, then, since everyone is sending one

**seonghwa (hyung)**  
Heh, you're very cute, Mingi-ssi.

 **mingi**  
just mingi is fine  
mingi-yah works too really, you're as old as hongjoong hyung, right?

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
That is correct.

 **mingi**  
cool cool  
can we call you hyung then?

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Yes. I don't see why not. Were you all born in the same year?

 **choi san**  
me, yeo and mingi were born in the '99, but Jongho has been born in the '00

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
What a baby.

 **jongho**  
excuse me, mister  
I may be a baby but I could split you in half if I wanted to

 **yeosang**  
kinky

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Please don't make these comments about me and the baby.

 **yeosang**  
sorry, dude  
I'm yeosang, by the way

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Ah, yes. The headstand person.

 **yeosang**  
I can't actually do a headstand, I found out

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
So I've heard.

 **jongho**  
I can do one!

 **joongie**  
and we all love you for it, Jongho

 **yeosang**  
anyway, this is me  


 **mingi**  
you just had to use one with your skateboard, didn't you

 **yeosang**  
that thing is my baby, I am going nowhere without it

 **choi san**  
yes, he's even taking it to the coffee shop today

 **yeosang**  
and where am I supposed to put it when we're going right after I'm done skateboarding?

 **jongho**  
shove it in your ass

 **joongie**  
jongho, language

 **jongho**  
sorry, hyung  
putitty it in your buttity

 **mingi**  
those aren't words

 **jongho**  
I say they are  
wanna fight me?

 **mingi**  
uh, no

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Well, it is nice meeting you guys!  
Since you don't know what I look like, I will send you a selca as well.

 **mingi**  
yeah haha we totally don't know what you look like

**seonghwa (hyung)**

**choi san**  
wow, you look like a model!

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
That's what Hongjoong said as well, it's very nice of you but I really am just a regular university student.

 **mingi**  
oh really, what's your major?

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
English Lit  
and yours?

 **mingi**  
I study programming!

 **jongho**  
I am a Performing Arts major, but English Lit is pretty cool

 **yeosang**  
I dance

 **choi san**  
I'm in biology but I: regret

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Oh, Yeosang, you dance? My friend Yunho also dances! Do you know him perhaps?

 **yeosang**  
no, I don't sorry  
he might be in a different group

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
I see. Well, what do you study, Hongjoong?

 **joongie**  
music production

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
That's interesting. I love music.

 **yeosang**  
lol

 **jongho**  
shh

 **joongie**  
really? do you play any instruments? or do you just like listening to it?

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
I once tried to learn the guitar but failed haha  
But I sing... not badly

 **mingi**  
a face like that and you can sing too?  
God is unfair

 **yeosang**  
just last week you said god is fair when jongho tripped over his sholace and faceplanted into the ground

 **mingi**  
he was fair then  
I am insecure now

 **joongie**  
no need to be insecure, Mingi, you're the greatest  
but that's cool, Seonghwa! You could sing for me sometime, since I make music haha

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
I get anxious in front of people, I'm not sure that would be a good idea...

 **choi san**  
it's a great idea! I sing a bit too (even though I'm not as good as Jongho) we could all record something!  
OR BETTER YET  
LET'S GO TO A NORAEBANG

 **jongho**  
hyung, stop scaring him, we literally just met him

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Oh haha that sounds nice but I need liquid courage to sing in front of people  
But we could definitely go sometime, I would love that  
As long as we go to a pub or something first.

 **choi san**  
YES!!! NORAEBANG OUTING!!  
I know it's the beginning of the week, but are you all free on Friday? We could go after classes and get WASTED

 **jongho**  
who the hell says wasted

 **choi san**  
me. I do.

 **yeosang**  
yeah, Jongho, he does, leave him alone

 **jongho**  
all right, jeez

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
I am free after six on Friday, but I would like to take a rest before we go, so if we could start at 7 soonest, I would appreciate it.

 **joongie**  
I'm only free around 8, so you guys are gonna have to wait for me, I guess

 **mingi**  
so what if we started at half past eight then? We can go to the one close to campus, if it's not too crowded then. Seonghwa, do you know The Singing Bird?

 **seonghwa (hyung)**  
Yes, I went there a few times with my friends.

 **mingi**  
cool! so what if we went there?

 **yeosang**  
sounds fine  
I'm in

 **jongho**  
yeah, me too  
get read to get WRECKED in the ballads

 **choi san**  
yaaay!!! an outing!!!

_Delivered 11:26_


End file.
